BlackStar in Ponyville
by izzb9
Summary: the cmc capture black*star, and (somehow) becomes fluttershy's pet. so his friends try (and fail) on saving him
1. Chapter 1

All charters belong to their owners

One peaceful day Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka where having a picnic.

While they were eating, Kid said "These sandwiches are symmetrical!" After Kid said that Blair appeared and said "Hey every one I learned a new spell." After she said that Blair casted the new spell, meaning to hit the sandwiches but instead hit Black*star.

Tsubaki yelled at Blair " WERE DID YOU SEND BLACK*STAR!" Blair replied with " I don't know, but I'm sure he's fine.

Blair was sort of right, Black*star was transported to Ponyville. Since Ponyville was a good place and all the inhabitants are ponies he would of been fine except they saw Black*star as a wild animal from the everfree forest.

When Black*star woke and dusted himself off he muttered "When I see Blair I'll ..." Black*star was cut off when something kicked him in the back causing him to fall down.

when he turned his head to see what had hit him he saw three fillies that yelled "cutie mark crusaders wild animal catcher go!"

Black*star tried to get up and explain himself but was hogtied and thrown into a cart attached to a scooter.

Sweetie Belle said "lets give him a name like Fluffy." Black*Star squirmed around trying to get free from his bonds, and yelling I am Black*Star you can't rename me Fluffy.

Sweetie Belle saw what Black*Star was trying to do and yelled " Apple Bloom he's trying to escape stop him!"

Apple Bloom put her hooves on Black*Star's back and said " scootaloo we gotta get to Fluttershy's cottage to give her this new animal."

After a long ride to Fluttershy's cottage Black*Star saw a yellow pegasus and a huge monster with a horse type head and a dragon like tail. assuming the pegasus was Fluttershy Black*star squirmed around hoping that the 2 would untie him, but was disappointed when the monster picked him up and said "my my look at this little fellow isn't he cute." Fluttershy softly spoke to the dragon tailed monster who she called Discord, " can you please take him inside? I have to talk to the girls."

Black*Star was carried off to the cottage he didn't hear what Fluttershy was saying, but it appeared she was angry.

Discord Black*Star plopped on a couch and left the room. Fluttershy appeared in the door way and calmly spoke, please forgive the girls for what they have done, they were trying hard to earn their cutie marks and they have tried every thing including capturing you.

Black*Star angrily replied " get these ropes off of me so I can go home and get lunch!"

Fluttershy looked shocked she had never heard anger form an animal that obviously needed help. she responded with "you can't leave, your the only human in Ponyville or even Equestria! You have to stay."

Suddenly a loud crash came from the window and Soul was standing in broken glass from the window. Maka opened the door and said " Soul why do you always jump through the window during recue missions?" Soul replied with " why don't you jump through the window during recue missions?"

Kid waked in and when he saw the inside and said " this is so asymmetrical I can't look." after Kid said that he fainted. Patty and Liz grabbed him so he end up captured.

Tsubaki tried to get to Black*Star, but Fluttershy was blocking Tsubaki's path to Black*Star. Fluttershy yelled " Discord please show our rude gests to the door."

Discord teleported into the room and used his magic to show the intruders out the door.

Black*Star sighed "so when's lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing

"Discord can you grab me a collar for ... what was your name again?" asked Fluttershy.

"My name's black*star, now let me go!" shouted black*star, while struggling to get free from his bonds.

Discord walked over to Fluttershy and gave her the collar, and he said "my,my he's really wild isn't he maybe he needs to go on a walk."

Fluttershy grabbed a long blue leash and said "I am going to;I'm taking him to twilight to see if she knows anything about his species." with that she undid Black*star's bindings and left for town, dragging an unwilling Black*star with her.

-to ponyvill-

On the way to ponyvill Fluttershy ran into pinky pie.

pinky saw Fluttershy and black*star and ran at tremendous speeds to meet her friend and the new animal she had.

"Fluttershy what kind of animal is that? is it a filly or a colt? where did it come from? where are you going with him?" pinky asked.

Black*star was offended by pinky's questions, but tried to get away as the conversation picked up.

Fluttershy invited pinky pie to go with them to see twilight to learn about Black*star.

-at twilight's castle-

Fluttershy, pinkie pie, and black*star walked up to twilight's castle, and Fluttershy and pinkie dragged black*star to the door.

a purple alicorn and a tiny purple and green dragon came walking up. well more like running away from something.

black*star went into defense mode and prepared to attack. a cloud of smoke surrounded black*star and a loud boom could be heard across town. Ranbowdash, Apple jack, and Rarity came running to the castle to see if every pony was alright. when every thing seemed o.k they went inside.

what they found was surprising, a now 3 year old Black*star was sitting in a pile of clothes that didn't fit him.

Fluttershy ran to Black*star to see if he was hurt. he was not, to Fluttershy's relief.

just as Fluttershy picked up Black*star, the rest of the soul eater gang appeared.

"where's Black*star" Tsubaki yelled.

"Baki, Baki" the now little assassin yelled.

the soul eater gang was shocked, their friend was now a baby.

then twilight levitated the gang out of the palace.

"now," Fluttershy said "can we find out what kind of animal he is?"

Its finally done

I hope you like it

OC's are on the way


End file.
